


Not So Bad

by BoredAsFork



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Caitlin got a tiktok and it makes me very happy, F/F, Im tired, just read it, school trip AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAsFork/pseuds/BoredAsFork
Summary: Alyssa knew she'd be sharing a bunk with someone but she didn't know that she had to be partners with them for everything. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a shrill voice saying her name. "Alyssa and Emma." Fuck, this could not get worse, she thought.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

Alyssa didn't even want to got on this stupid school trip, she would rather be at home with Kaylee and Shelby pretending to listen to them talk about guys. But, once her mom got wind of the extra credit opportunity for chemistry (her worst subject) there was no changing her mind.

"Why can't you just like...I don't know ditch it?" Kaylee asked, looking over her shoulder at Alyssa in the backseat of Shelby's old sedan.

"Yeah, right, my mother would actually kill me if she found out," Alyssa said, looking out the window towards the line of buses waiting to take her and 30 other unfortunate students to the middle of the Edgewater forest. "I should probably get going if I wanna get on the bus in time."

"What if you just 'missed the bus'?" Shelby suggested halfheartedly as Alyssa grabbed her bag from the floor of the car and started to open the door.

Leaning halfway out of the car Alyssa responded, "I wish, Shelbs. But, it's only a week. It can't be _that_ bad."

* * *

It definitely was _that_ bad. After the twenty minute bus ride, that Alyssa spent with her earbuds in, the students huddled around Ms. Allen who was holding out a large ziplock bag.

"Okay, everyone, put all of your electronics in here. We all need to unplug for the week." Wait, that was _not_ a part of the deal, Alyssa thought. Or maybe it was, Alyssa hadn't really gotten to look at the papers before her mother signed a full week of her life away. Before she could finish pondering what she'd do without her phone for a whole week, Ms. Allen was talking again. "Okay now to assign bunk mates who will double as partners for all of our activities this week. Okay, Russel and Kevin. Greg and Thomas, Brian and Maeve..." Alyssa zoned out. She knew she'd be sharing a bunk with someone but she didn't know that she had to be partners with them for _everything._ She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a shrill voice saying her name. "Alyssa and Emma." Fuck, this could not get worse, she thought. 

She looked up to meet the weary smile of one Emma Nolan. Only the most adorable person that Alyssa had ever had a sexuality crisis, gay panic if you will, over... multiple times. She returned Emma's awkward grin with her own megawatt smile. Okay so maybe this wouldn't be as awful as it seemed.


	2. 2

Day 1

They were four hours into the first day and Alyssa wasn't sure she would come out of this trip alive. Their first assignment was to start a fire using nothing but a rock and a stick. Now that wasn't the problem, Alyssa was a girl scout after all, but the problem came when Emma took off her flannel to reveal toned arms (probably hand-sculpted by god himself, Alyssa thought.) And as Emma bent over, Alyssa was left staring at the blonde with a look in her eyes that could only be described as lustful.

"So, you gonna help me or just stand there?" Emma teased. Alyssa immediately snapped out of her trance and bent over to carefully grab the stick out of Emma's hand.

"Can you hold the rock still on the ground?" Alyssa asked looking up at Emma's freckled face and lopsided smile. She nodded. Alyssa positioned the stick in between her two palms and spinning the stick clockwise against the rock. Quickly sparks started to appear and after about ten minutes they had a small fire started,

"Nice job, Alyssa and Emma, you guys can go back to your cabin and start preparing for supper. The rest of you, keep working." Ms. Allen says. Emma stands up and holds out a hand to help Alyssa up. 

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Emma asked hoping Alyssa didn't notice her blush when she took her hand.

"My mom thought that being a member of the girl scouts would make me more 'well-rounded'" She said with disdain. As soon as she was on her feet Emma dropped her hand, Alyssa immediately missed the contact. 

"Well I definitely appreciate your mother for that. I'd probably be there all night trying to figure out a way to start a fire." Emma said as they started walking back towards their cabin. 

"Yeah I guess it comes in handy sometimes, huh? So why're you here?" Alyssa asks, wanting any excuse to keep talking to the hazel-eyed beauty.

"Oh...well my parents and I got into a huge argument and I'd rather be here than at home right now." Emma said shifting her eyes away from Alyssa and rubbing at the back of her neck. "How about you?"

"Oh I didn't want to come but I kind of suck at chemistry and my mom thought that I needed the extra credit." Alyssa pauses, contemplating her next question, "Just let me know if I'm overstepping but, what was the argument about? I promise I won't tell anyone else, I just want to get to know you better." Alyssa said, not meaning to say that last part.

"Oh um, I told my parents something personal about myself and they just don't agree with it." Emma looked at her feet as she walked, obviously embarrassed. "I want to get to know you better too, by the way." she added trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry," Alyssa said reaching out for Emma's hand and blushing when Emma intertwined their fingers. The rest of the walk back was spent in a comfortable silence, neither of the girls brought up the hand holding, not wanting to ruin the moment. In that time Alyssa had quickly realized that her crush was turning into more but she didn't care. At that moment all that matter was that Emma wanted to get to know her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if you want me to continue this. But be aware that this is my first fic for this fandom so I'm still getting used to the characters and everything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
